An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is widely researched because the organic light emitting diode has many advantages, such as low cost, lightweight, flexible, and simple production process. Conventionally, an organic light emitting layer of organic light emitting diode is formed by vapor deposition method. A large uniform organic light emitting layer is hard to make. In order to form a uniform organic light emitting layer, it is necessary to form a uniform gaseous vapor deposition material around a substrate. It is difficult to control an atom diffusion direction of a gaseous vapor deposition material, and most of the vapor deposition material can not adhere to the surface of the substrate. Thus, a deposition rate of the vapor deposition material is low.